Love live Pairings!
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: μ and more! Love live pairings! (Current: So many, I'm not putting them all down XD)
1. Party animal

Laughs were alive for the second consecutive night downstairs, chimes of a modern hymn being sung as she stretched, setting her shoes to the door way. Umi had picked up the racket from below. She had been asleep , that is until Honoka came back home. She slipped from her place in bed, peering over at the red light that shown 2 AM, why was her friend out and about now? She had missed the days where she'd tuck her friend in, sharing humiliating highlights of the day, and sometimes a touch or two, if Honoka felt comfortable, then together they'd sleep. Yet going to sleep was lonely with none to share the sack with. Umi robed herself before clambring down the case, welcoming Honoka with a grumble,

"Where were you?"

The night owl glibly smiled, announcing,

"A party!"

Umi's brow fringed, her silence forcing her to explain,

"For tortilla chip day."

Umi gaped, why would one celebrate the food? Honoka then handed over a sealed bag,

"Here Umi,"

She summarized the contents briefly,

"Nachos!"

Umi accepted the package, setting it on the table for later as Honoka yawned, flopping on the couch, the other one tugging on her dangling sleeve, finding she was out cold, Umi giving a slight grin as she picked up the sweaty girl, hauling her with care up the steps, in their room, laying her dance-sweaty figure on the bed, taking the shirt that lay loosely on her off, stealing her pants, tugging the blanket over the bare torso. kissing her forehead and patting her shoulder, she laid down, drifting off to Honoka's breath.

Waking up at a late hour, Honoka slumped out of the room, wear still upon her. a pleasing smell wafts from the kitchen as she escalates the steps in bumps, lunch was being made. When in the same room as her, Honoka offered,

"Umi, would you come to a party for 'if animals had thumbs day'?"

taken back a Second time by the strangeness of the holiday, Umi looked aside,

"as long as you don't draw attention on purpose..."

Honoka cheered a bit, sprinting back up to her room,

"we can dress up as animals, since we already have thumbs!"

Umi gulped, hoping they were only asked to do so.

"Honoka,"

Umi called up to her peer, who peeped her head out the door, Umi looking down at her hands,

"what will it be like?"

Honoka nodded, chucking a leopard patterned lingerie down to Umi, who grit her jaw,

"it's basically a club, the calendar having occaisions everyday, just as an excuse for fun!"

Umi shook her head, she despised this place already, places like those weren't always... Clean. Her extra hand framed her face as she grumbled,

"if it's in public, we need to wear something decent!"

Honoka met Umi on the ramp, a change from excitement to curious,

"but nothing there is, we have topless Christmas!"

Umi doubled over in a blush, she might go to see that. Near to asking a second question, the bluenette was cut off by a swift yank on her wrist,

"come on, I'll show you!"

by now, it was about 9, Umi lead down the road, frightened by the nature of the building, Honoka resuming her usher, pointing through the glass door, a dimly lit setting before her as she pulled her friend away, who resisted, freely walking them both to the bathroom to get changed, Miscellaneous pedestrians taking glances over at the scene. Tonight wouldn't be the greatest...

Hours passed, when finally, Honoka returned home, a worried look on her face as she lugged Umi over her shoulder. She was surprisingly airy for her muscular form, but for the fragile girl that Honoka was, it was just right. After ramming the door open with a knee, she shuffled in, kicking off her boots as she ran up the steps, skipping every odd step.

"Yeah!"

She heard herself speak aloud, attempting to climb 3 steps in one stride, failing as she whimpered, curling around Umi as a defence, then limped one ledge at a time, keeping the back of her mind that what she had just performed was not stupid, for everyone that has happened, admit it! She at last found the room, placing Umi in the indent from the previous night that fit her shape like under armor, she herself sitting aside her. One thing for sure is that Umi as well as Honoka, were to never again visit the pub.

The next morning, Umi had awoken early like always, worn to amazing extents. Honoka, deciding to test this threatened her finger to the others arm and slowly...

"poooooke."

no reaction.

"I don't know you"

AN: This is my pilot to Love Live Pairings. I hope you enjoyed this slightly humorous drabble! Favorite? Follow? Ideas and Reviews are preferred! Thank you, and have an awesome life!


	2. Lazer tag

AN: Ah, I'm sorry! I just realized that there is something like this! Aw well…(?) thank you three: avemari, Major Mike Powell III, and AyaseEricchii for following!

This chapter I plan on using all of them! This is gunna be awesuhm, and VERY different! :P

Kotori united with her two friends, Umi and Honoka, as requested. The two seemed eager, one out of bouncing excitement, the other out of interested curiosity, the amber haired one handing a slip of paper her way, Kotori reading the note, a ticket to game of lazer tag. The one who had just arrived glanced at the card, chirping,

"When?"

The loud speaker blarred what seemed their party due to the leap in Honoka's step as she called,

"Come on!"

Kotori obeyed, walking into the room. She was going to **_KICK ASS_**. Without any instruction needed, she slipped into a blue glowing vest, looking across the rest of the room, all… Familiar faces? She gulped at the series of opponents, otherwise known comrades as she imagined the consiquences, about to flip a bench when the door was opened, Honoka cheering sweet nothings to her team of three,

"We can do this!"

While other teams were laughing, snorting, either at the fact they were 'too old' for this or some member acting crazy. It was a battle against the grades. The three groups filed in, all glaring about, searching for their base. The game was near to start…

Azure team: rainbow shooting badasses

Honoka sprinted into the strobed room, eyes on the ceiling, looking for their base. It was often easy after the first time finding it, the device placed different areas each game. A call came from behind her, Kotori shouting,

"Here Rainbow Shooting Badassian!"

It takes a witty group to come up with such a title. Snickering at the name, Honoka followed the duo, keeping track of their route, hoping no one followed. Umi then interjected,

"Found it!"

The light on the ceiling matched the illumination from the vests. This was it! All that was left was to protect it…

Emerald team: Wall

Nothing's a better team name, the rest are just... hmrf.

"Walls, unite!"

Eri promptly whispered, two tagging along, Nico and Nozomi, this truly was the best pick of titles. Eli then cuing up at a beam of green. The only debate now was to decide on where to head next... The location was soon determined by a smack of Nozomis famous cards, reading,

"run..."

Eli immidately disapproved, Nico considering its advantages,

"hell, let's do it! The base will be less obvious!"

Nozomi smiled and nodded, giving a scoldful look back at Eri, who hadn't seemed to buy the plan, not budging even when the both of the girls tried tugging (groping for Nozomi) on her, finally giving up and keeping they hadn't a second to lose As they headed out to the void

Scarlet team: the bosses

Maki limbered out in the field, glibly holding the advanced, yet harmless weapon, Hanayo suddenly snatching her arm, making her leap up in surprise as she looked forward to find their friend and ally tugging her off,

"Maki! Help!"

the red head waved a finger at Rin, the captivator, who pouted and let go, immediately cheering back up.

"hey! Let's go over there!"

the girl was pointing at a pointless place on the map, a blank nook. Voices of taken back people echoed from where Rin ran.

"wait! Rin!"

Rin jumped to a stop, the group that filled the area she was about to enter bartering actions,

"we'll let you in if you drop your weapon!"

Well, Rin, of course, couldn't control her curiosity from this point, and picked up Hanayo, the most mild one, placing her in front, who immediately got shot by Kotori, who hadn't heard the deal, Kayo had no intention of shooting, she dropped her gun for that matter. Maki, who viewed this whole scene, sighed, smacking her forehead as Rin yanked Hanayo back behind the bend they were at,

"oops."

The smaller one didnt seem too pleased by that due to the loss of points, but couldn't stay upset at her friend as Rin hollered,

"I'm not shooting!"

the one who accidentally moved before lowered the gadget, Rin pacing out, her duo behind, following Kotori's suit as Rin examined the area, Maki wondering why in hell's name they were there in the first place. Then, as If Rin had known it from the start, she spied a speck on the ceiling, the... Green teams base? Was this all against them? No one occupied their home, or at least they Thought...

"can I shoot this? Not yours."

the trios brows raised as they left in search of their original territory.

Whilst this was taking place, Eri was having trouble. She had fled an attack, not able to return out of lack of knowledge of its location. her chest abruptly shuddered, the vest rumbling to a white flashing, the base had been hit. three times. It was gone, a giant downer for the green team as Eri spotted the flashing of playguns aiming to the sky. _those_ are the bastards...

With the blue team not present, Eri fired at the duo, who seemed to have a hell of a time beating the batteries out of that censor, one sitting aside, The blonde striking the one who seemed to be ready to dash away any moment, who then did as her legs were perpared to do, the others skipping off as well, Eri getting a closer look at the dulled base. It was down, and the solo one feared the responces she'd receive. For time being, she decided this was not a place to drop her anxiety, and ran off to join her clan.

Honoka soon found the three in the correct place, their defenses raised more confidently as they glanced about, Umi spotting movement to her right as she waved a hand over at Kotori, who bounced over, peering down her friends arm to a slight thudding on a wall...

Out of all the people, Nico was caught in a tight corner with Nozomi. anyone else would have been fine, but this chick gave her claustrophobia.

"Nozomi, quit!"

she grit, Nozomi picking the perfect time to attempt to please her friend, who was panting back moans, Umi tossing her self behind a parallel sorrier, hearing the smaller one quickly shift up, releasing beams at the wall, anticipating her to stand up as she set her gun on the wall, resting it on the edge of a hole inside it, similar to a window, threatening the attacker, pushing Nozomi aside as she sent a couple rays off, Umi jumping aside as Nico stood up to GTFO, Nozomi grabbing Her hand, pulling her down and back,

"there are two more out there..."

Nico huffed,

"then why is Eri running our way?"

sure enough...

the senior was jogging their way, relief on her face, noises of lighthearted zapping commending to her left as her dawdle transformed to a run, gesturing her teammates to bail as they did so, not minding the buzzes on their backs, they just had to GTFO.

The guild of crimson bounded, or cooly strode past thin gates in search of there own base, which, according to Maki, should have been accomplished first as spoken in her grumble to Rin after she got hit by Eri, just like everyone else. Rin only screamed she was a rebel to this as Hanayo continuously, but silently jousters her finger at a red lamp in the black sky, neither of the girls understanding what she was trying to cue until the peppy short hair chirped,

" the thingy!"

Hanayo snickered lightly, the base was in a tiny room, requiring her to get in the middle, Rin guarding one side of the box, Maki the other, the duo of sides left needing no protection, they were already blocked off.

"hey Maki,"

Rin chimed from one end, The red head wondering when the hell the muse would shut up,

"whatever you do, don't fart."

Hanayo grimanced, finding it was true, it would be directed at her, problems would be made. The three kept the position, when suddenly, a flash interacted with Maki's attire, as she, when enabled, fired aimless rounds off in attempt to intimidate the enemy, crouching low, Rin bonking into the same situation, with Nico sniping her in the weighted jacket, the scarlet team member hissing insults as Hanayo covered her hands over her head in rock mode as Maki yanked upward on her shirt,

"we're going!"

the base was in trouble, and all of them were aware, but not much could be done to control that besides that frustrating green side. Rin decided to go on the loose, Hanayo haphazardly following as Maki ditched the idiot and innocent and ran off to find someone who she could meet ceasefire with.

Honoka was very damn bored. their scene of shooting rainbows like a badass was to commence soon, she hoped, rocking ankle to toe. Kotori, however, did not.

"Honoka, Umi, I don't want people to raid us!"

Honoka harrowed, this was her wish, to have their share of fun, but she didn't want her friend to be frightened,

Umi checked to see if her vision was clear of the opposing sides, then gathered around Kotori as well. day n nite, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night. Good, you're paying attention. Because Umi shamelessly wraps her arms about the nervous girls waist, kissing her scalp.

"I'll protect you,"

Honoka smacks her arms around the duo, Umi adding,

"we'll protect you."

Kotori bobs her head, looking at her feet. Thank everything no one was running about the corner right now.

Maki had found the petite Nico clinging to her arm intently, looking up at her, snickering deubiously, Maki looking away, with that attitude, there's no way they were going to be allies.

"You scared?"

Maki shook her head, she was indifferent. Speaking her mind, Nico shrugged, both feeling the same. Eri was just going after them to avenge her base, Nozomi for the fun of it. The rest of the first years waiting for someone to create a distraction, then snipe.

"Here,"

Nico took the wire of the gun, and chopped it off with a cable cutter, Maki shocked mildly that she'd destroy property, then placed the taller girl in front, butting into her lower back and forcing her forth, gun ready for anything,

"were a team."

Deciding to be the ruse, Eri and Nozomi advanced, both purposefully slipping as a PA announced a 60 second mark. The duo began to wail, flailing about, Umi glancing down at them, it was too exaggerated to be real. Hanayo then slunk in as Umi's focus was else where, aiming at the target, firing to no beam. Thirty seconds were left as she briefly looked at the tip of the gun, chewing gum blocking up the film in which the light fled. Not daring to touch it, Hanayo turned back, maybe Rin was brave enough. she didn't have any time left to be brave, she didnt have any time to do anything as the loudspeakers blared, lights shutting off as the 9 returned.

Displayed on dual screens lay the scores, the ones who won high, starting with Umi, Rin, so on, so forth, giving a smile or suggesting a giant celebration over Nicos actual success.

that fabulous idea was swiftly declined.


End file.
